


Visiting the Nail Salon

by Audinosaurus



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, Nail Painting, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audinosaurus/pseuds/Audinosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble-type fic taking place after the Kuuga novel. Mild spoilers for the novel and series, nothing major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting the Nail Salon

It'd been around thirteen years since Godai and Ichijo had parted. Godai covered in bruises, barely cleaned, Ichijo too overwhelmed to comprehend what this meant for him and Godai as partners. A week after the fact, Godai had finally mourned the loss.

It'd been about eleven years since Mika had found the prototype arcle and started fighting as Kuuga herself, slowly drawing Yuusuke back to Japan. 

And it'd been about twelve years since Godai and Ichijo had moved in together. Godai marked the calender with his anniversary of when he'd first transformed. Twelve years became thirteen years in a matter of four months. 

They had fallen into a pattern of domestic life, almost. Ichijo went to work, worked hard, and came home decently late. 

Godai. . .Well, he didn't change at all. Sometimes there were days he didn't even come home until the time of morning Ichijo left. He constantly brought new souveniers, and those were the only signs that he lived there. He always made the bed, cleaend up after himself, and made sure that everyone around him was happy. No matter what.

Ichijo was happy with this because it meant that Godai hadn't changed from the Godai he'd always loved.

There was one day Ichijo didn't need to go into work. It was a rare occurrence, primarily because of his devotion, but it also gave him the chance to extend and offer to Godai to come with him to the nail salon. He got his nails fixed regularly, for the means off professionalism and ease-- trimming them himself, he'd ended up with painful, bloody cuts several times, despite being able to handle several types of gun with ease.

Godai had replied to the message with an emote of a cat eating a doughnut. Ichijo took this as a yes.

Eventually, after a few hours more texts (Godai had been teaching Minori's class for the day, and of course, introducing himself to Minori's husband formally; Ichijo was finishing up paperwork so that there would be less work tomorrow) they decided to meet up at the salon. Godai remained more fond of his bike (a new one obtained after the Kuuga incident) than anything else, and Ichijo still liked his car over public transportation. 

And so they met, being seated at tables by each other with fingers outstretched. The lady doing Ichijo's nails knew already the kind of thing he wanted-- nails trimmed down and painted with a matte clear polish. Nothing feminine or easily mussed. Godai watched and noted how well that suited him, before darting his eyes around the room to find the brilliant array of nail colors and slowly choose his plan. 

Ichijo listened intent and amused at Godai rattled off his ideas, not surprised in the least.

"That blue changes shades, right? I think it's pretty, so it'd be a nice base, but with clouds, so that white is probably good, too. And some flowers, too, but in pink and purple. And red, too! And there has to be some green in it too, right?. . ."

It was a long while until they fully decided on what to do, and Godai sat patiently as one by one, layers of polish were applied and fixed. Ichijo's was finished long before, and he propped his head in his hand as he watched. 

When Godai was finally finished, Ichijo reached for his hand to pull it close and examine it. The colors were bright, and the sky was an obvious theme. He couldn't imagine Godai with anything else except for bare nails.

"Your hands look nice." Ichijo commented.

"You look nice." Godai replied.


End file.
